the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel
Noel — First mentioned in Archangel's Kiss and Archangel's Consort. He is the co-lead with Nimra in "Angels' Wolf". Introduction Noel is a vampire in Raphael's court. He had be nearly crushed to a pulp in an attack. Backstory / Biography / History Was born on an English moor. Was Made at thirty two ✥ He was gravely injured in an attack on him and left on Raphel's side of the line in the Refuge. He was jumped from behind by more than one—he heard wings. They took his eyes when the beating started, so he couldn't see any details to identify his attackers. About Species * Vampire Age *221 years old in Angel's Wolf Allegiance * Raphael Powers / Abilities / Skills *can make those he is feeding on feel pleasure *warriors training *incredibly *strong for his age Weaknesses * Psychologically damaged, broken almost beyond repair—closed off emotionally. Occupation / Position / Title * Nimra's enforcer * trusted member of the team that operated below the Seven, a man Dmitri had been planning to bring to Raphael's attention for his intelligence and loyalty.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * had been on the short list for a senior position in the Tower before he was attacked Weapons * Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * Raphael's Court * Nimra's court Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Intelligent and loyal.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Physical Description *eyes of piercing ice blue *hair: deep brown *a face that was hewn out of roughest stone List of Injuries * Beaten to a pulp. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 * A dagger with a small "G"—for the Guild Hunters—on it was found hidden in his chest cavity.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 * Brand on his breastbone—'Sekhem'—symbol of power, when archangels ruled as pharaohs. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 * Face: was so much ground meat, one eye regenerating—a dull blue, the other was nothing but pulp. His nose was gone, but his lips untouched, perfect in their form. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Body: every bone broken, some smashed to a powder, brand on the flesh of his breastbone, boot imprints on his back, his face, the dagger, shards of glass, plus cuts and slashes by some instrument. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Shards of glass had been shoved deep into his wounds, where his flesh would grow over them. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * His body assaulted by some instrument that had cut and torn.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Love Interests * Nimra, wears her amber * a mortal who loved another Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: Nimra * Friends: * Mentor: * Group: Raphael's court, Nimra's court * Maker: * Other: * Allies: Raphael, Elena * Enemies: Anoushka Other Details * Noel's attackers had taken pleasure in what they'd done, continuing to savage him far beyond the point of sending a message. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Raphael * Dmitri * Keir * Medica * Refuge * Angels * Seven * Nimra * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena spotted him first while Raphael was flying her. He was dropped on the ground from a low height, badly beaten with a brand on him—'Sekhem'—symbol of power from a time when archangels ruled as pharaohs. They think it means that someone wants to take Uram's place on the Cadre. Dmitri reports to Raphael that "He's one of ours." And, that Illium recognized the vampire as Noel by the ring he wore that Ilium lost to him him gambling.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 Dmitri also reports to Raphael that a dagger with a small "G"—for the Guild Hunters—on it was found hidden in his chest cavity. Raphael says, "He plans to become Cadre by destroying what another archangel created."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 Raphael visits hin in the Medica. The latest report on his injuries said he had glass shards embedded in his wounds with the flesh grown over it and both eyes had be taken. One eye is regretting first. He says he was jumped from behind by angels and his eyes taken out—blinded first thing. "They said I was a message from Elijah." While they were branding him someone laughed and laughed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Noel was ambushed while alone in one of the less populated sections of Elijah's Refuge territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Three suspects: Nazarach, Dahariel, AnoushkaArchangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Guild daggers stained with Noel's blood that kept showing up in places Elena frequented. The daggers all had no vampiric scents—and Elena's angel-tracking ability continued to be erratic.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 Noel could take care of himself now that he was healing.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort His body is healed but he's still broken inside. He's been assigned to Nimra's court.Archangel's Consort, Bk 2, ch. 9 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" Quotes : However, one thing was certain—Raphael would not countenance the slaughter and torture of his people. "Who did this to you?" he asked.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 : "They said I was a message from Elijah." A cough rasping out of his chest.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 : "Male or female?" ... "I was half insane by then." Flat words. "To me it sounded like pure evil. But at least one of them got off on the pain. While they were branding me . . . someone laughed and laughed and laughed." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Raphael's Court Category:Characters